The Chronicles Of A Mary Sue Slayer
by PinkAngelWings
Summary: Vampire Hunter? Over rated. Human Assassin? Boring! Mary-Sue Slayer? That's what I'm talking about! Everyone hate those cliched Mary Sue stories, that's why we are here to destroy them, with witty lines,a crazy herion and everything else people love! R&R!
1. Remain Focused!

**Angel-chan: Ciao another story that was inching the back of my head, I've recently been thinking of it and wanted to do it so here I be… I think this will be the last until my others are done... hopefully XD**

**Full Summary: Mary-Sue's are the things that give people something to hate, Sue-Slayers are there to exterminate them. That's exactly what I'm here to do along with my wacky friends. Watch as we take down all the Twilight clichés, Mary-Sue's, and crack-fics we are assigned to!**

**Inspired by Epitome of Randomness' fic, It will be **_**very **_**different though XD**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight **

**~Fade In Dramatically~**

My name is Angel, really? No that's the codename I use when at base.

Age not really important but I'll tell you 16.

Why I'm here? To deliver you a story of how me and the rest of Slayers constantly have to save the world of fandom from clichés, Mary-Sue's, OC's, flamers, and anything else we are assigned to!

"Angel, are you talking to your inner self again?" My friend/collage Stars asked.

"What of it!?" I asked irritated she always found a way to get in my head,

"You really need to listen they just called a meeting on the 10th floor for levels 5-7's in Love" She said concerned. Great the 10th floor was reserved for Mary-Sue's and it was for Love which stood for

Losers whO Vote Edward

Who the hell made the 'O' at the end of "who" in it, I don't know. Anyways, that usually alerts a Mary-Sue that fell for Edward and yadda yadda yadda you get it.

"Ugh, I hate being a level 6 in that field! We never get cool powers like level 9's!" I said as Stars sighed she was a level 9 and she knew that I envied her, almost like the time I tried dressing up like her to go on a level 9 mission.

"If you want to get promoted you have to stop slacking and actually _do _your job when you start slaying." She mumbled as we went into the elevator.

And what's up with the slow elevator!? We can use technology to go into a fictional book, but we couldn't afford an elevator that goes faster than my great-uncle Patrick dying! And he's still alive at 124!

"Late again, Angel?" The official said with a sigh as all the petty little level 5's snickered, calm level 6's sighed, and stuck-up level 7's scoffed.

"She's very sorry, won't happen again, bye Mr. Top see ya later Angel, have fun!" Stars blew me a kiss before running off.

"She's lying as usual, so what's your excuse this time Angel?" Mr. I forgot his name even though my best friend said it already.

"Whatever you want it to be," I said coolly taking a seat next to Fallen, a stuck up level 7.

"Like, why are you like sitting next to me you like level 6?" She asked into that annoying valley girl accent I grew to detest, I swear she gave all those smart blonds a bad name.

"I like wanted to so like what will you like do about it?" I asked in an imitation of her and my guess is that it was pretty good because everybody started laughing.

"Ugh, you are such a pain in my—""Language! And I thought you were innocent!" I exclaimed putting a hand over my mouth in mock shock, no way _she_ was going to embarrass me.

"Hey, can we please get our missions assigned? Blondie here won't close her legs and it's starting to reek of tuna over here." I announced after Mr. Top finished explaining to us about how we weren't allowed to play in the Spa room by hiding towels, as if I'd listen.

"You stupid little B—

"Witch! Censors please!" I shouted before Fallen could get me, her voice was just so annoying!

"Ladies calm down, and anyways we recently had a fan fiction created in which a Mary-Sue vampire moved to Forks and took Edward away, she has many powers, you know the usual something that 1-4's can't handle but 8-10's find to easy in this field." Mr. Top explained.

"Finally and how many are going!?" I asked anxious I really wanted to go to La Push beach again Seth was such a cutie! Wait, Stars said focus must focus so I can be promoted!

"We want to range it 3 to 4 and 5 if the author decides to add a sprinkle of angst to her," He explained "So Fallen, you'll be the leader for the squad ," She smiled confidently at me, "Squid, you're the beta, Unique you are there, Demon you too." My face turned into a frown, Demon was the cutest boy in the sector! Ugh, and he was going with Fallen! Life wasn't fair, "Angel I'll allow you to go if Fallen sees to it."

Squid and Unique gave me a sympathy look while Fallen smirked at me, and I looked around to see Demon, leaving without a sound, just as his name suggested he was the bad boy type.

"Wah! I want to go! Please let me go Mr. Top! Please, I'll even go with _Fallen,_ which shows you how dedicated I am!" I complained while sobbing into his shirt which had the smell of lemon might I add.

"Angel, you must start growing up! If you ever want to be a level 7 you must start shaping up!" Mr. Top shouted which made my eyes widen.

"So I can go!?" I asked "Even if I regret it, yes." He sighed as I began jumping up and down, Demon was my perfect match! Our names were assigned to us when we took the test to get in; I received my name due to my cheery happy-go-lucky nature. Stars got it by her attitude to always go beyond the limits. Fallen got her name from being a downer before she got all snotty and obnoxious, Demon got his name for being I don't even know, he such a mystery! He's quite, strong, top of his class, and cute! Everything I looked for in a male! And he is my match because our names match! Stars is paired with a confident boy named Moon, Fallen with a nerdy boy (insert giggle) named High. But he never seemed to except the fact seeing as though he hated me. And I'm pretty sure he isn't intoxicated with the smell of my blood.

"Yeah, I'm going on a mission with Demon!" I began happy dancing, the boy every girl adored which was the reason I was fiercely hated by most of the girl population was going to be on a mission with me! Yes!  
Did I mention life rock?!

"Going on a mission with Demon?" Stars asked as we began walking home, well to the dormitories, our parents thought we were going to some rich school until college, and it'd help us for our careers. As if. We'd be here for the rest of our stupid young lives.

"Yes, after all his time trying to ignore me without going on a mission with me we are finally going out!" I gave a dreamy sigh as stupid annoying bell started ringing

"Levels 5-7's in Love, I repeat levels 5-7's in Love" An annoying voice rung over the intercom.

"That's you Angel!" Stars said alarmed, no really? I could have sworn it was the _other _one.

"Gee, I wonder what for," I said before running toward the building.

"What is it!?" I asked as I entered the room, pure pandemonium, level 5's crying, level 6's taking deep breaths, and level 7's pacing back and forth in alarm while Mr. Top's continued muttering not good, not good.

"We recently got a new fiction, in which all the Cullen's die 900 years later and a new bunch of Mary-Sue's are alive and Jasper is the only one Cullen who survived, he'll be in their coven and he'll fall for a Sue! You must go and slay those Sue's immediately!" He said frantically.

"Oh, Hale no!" I said pulling off my normal clothes into the cool one that made me look like a super spy, it was all black and… wait focus, remain focused!

**~Fade Out~**

**Angel-chan: Hope you appreciate my horrible attempt at humor, and next chapter we'll actually go into the Twilight universe and kill of those nasty Sue's XP lol And I'm going to ask for people to give me some names and personality for your person, I'll need random names like Book, Desk, stuff like that and give me a personality and I'll assign them their levels, cuz I know most will want to have a high level XD lol and until next chapter piece out homies! I only need 7 so first come first serve ;D**


	2. Ew, Gross!

**Angel-chan: Hello and thanks for the reviews you all made me so happy, especially after I just got in a fight! At school these bunch of b*tches jumped my friend! There was no way I was taking that! So me my cousin Space, and my friend V beat the h*es, up! Ugh I hate those girls always acting like they the sh*t of the school, the girl I was fighting got a nice purple bruise to complete her very Bella Swan pale skin. My cousin Space got some punches! She beat that girls butt beyond big time man, the girl had scratches bruises and a nice black eye, but all that happened to me was a long scratch on my face, Space got a sprained ankle and finger, V got a bruise, and J who we were helping got her mouth bloody. But in all, I'm totally suspended… LOL**

**And last time I forgot to put up meanings, just in case people don't know what these terms mean.**

**Mary-Sue: An original character in fandom that tends to be too perfect.**

**Cliché: A story line in fandom that is overused**

**OC: Original Character**

**Flames: Bad reviews stories get**

**OOC: Out Of Character; in a story when a character acts way differently than they were made to be.**

**Fluff: A story basically about a couple doing lovely-dovey things **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~Previously~**

"Oh, Hale no!" I said pulling off my normal clothes into the cool one that made me look like a super spy, it was all black and… wait focus, remain focused!

**~Fade Back In~**

"Do you all have the things you'll need?" Mr. Top asked us as we stood in front of a portal which swirled in rainbow colors.

"No, we just have these ridiculously heavy hiking book bags because it's the new style these days." I rolled my eyes at him; sometimes he was such an idiot.

"Do, you Fallen?" He asked more directly her, "Yes sir!" She said obediently,

What a kiss up.

"Are you ready Demon!?" Fallen asked smiling way too widely, ugh that just sent shivers up my spine.

Demon gave her a hard and cold stare before turning back to the portal; I swear he was so cool!

I began snickering at her which earned me a glare. Whatever, I was _not_ scared of her, stupid blond bit— I meant witch! Stupid blond witch thinks she can boss me around.

"Can we go? My back is starting to hurt," I complained as they all sighed.

"Yes you must get going and save Jasper and the Twilight universe from those Sue's!" Mr. Top said before pushing me into the portal.

"No need to be pushy!" I shouted as I flew down, I kept my eyes shut so I wouldn't get a seizure, it was so psychedelic, so you had to keep your eyes closed, I learned that the hard way.

Suddenly my butt hit the floor with a hard thump.

"Ouchie!" I cried as Squid landed me, "So sorry!" She said jumping off me.

"Set up camp guys, apparently we are 2 miles due south of the La Push border, and Angel try not to mess things up," Fallen said in her new voice, yes our voices, agility and strengths change in the fictional world, we are as strong as the average half human half vampire. All our eyes are the color of our personality; in my case it was pink with millions of brown specks to symbolize my happy nature with sarcasm.

Demon's own was red and millions of blue specks, all I know is blue is mystery I'm not so sure what red actually means but normally it means passion! So yeah!

Fallen's own was green and purple for envy and selfishness; though she argued it was money and royalty, what an idiot!

Squid's was aqua with yellow to show her helpful nature and shyness. Unique's was constantly changing to show how unique she was.

"Can we please go to the beach first!? I want to see Seth!" I said excitedly, Demon gave me a quick glance though he said nothing.

"You idiot, Seth is dead! He found his imprint and died with her!" Fallen rolled her eyes at me,

I'm the idiot?! You're the one flirting with at _my_ soul-mate! I practically wanted to shout that but instead…

"Ah, if only you would have had the same fate, then I wouldn't have to see your face anymore." I mumbled.

"We got company!" Squid suddenly shouted.

"Eh!?" I screamed as everyone got into a defensive pose, oh right Sue slaying 101 'Always be ready for the most clichéd, and over-used powers ever.'

A gust of wind suddenly knocked us off our feet "Stupid wind powers," I muttered standing up.

"Who are you guys!? Are you from the Volturi!? How come I can't see your future!?" An annoying chirpy voice asked coming over from behind the trees in the surrounding forest.

"Who would you be? What's the Volturi? Are you some sort of fortune teller!?" Unique asked quickly, I knew I liked her for some reason!

"Oh, forget I said anything! I'm Mary Sue but I prefer Bella!" The girl's eye twitched while she said that.

Ew.

"We are a bunch of travelers just wandering and what not," I said casually as the girl gasped.

"I _have _to take you all to meet my family, you're all filthy!" Mary said looking over our clothes.

"They're supposed to be black." I rolled eyes at her, such a wannabe of Alice.

Suddenly she gave me a stone cold glare that I felt could see into my soul,

"Got to try harder sister, I get death threats every day." I mumbled as we began walking, it was true having a hot guy with his own fan club as your perfect match left a lot of people after you.

"Don't you ever even think of that name again or I'll do something I'll regret!" She growled at me as the others were behind us,

Oh scary,

"You mean Alice?" I questioned knowing she'd get pissed off.

She was the one Jasper fell for, looks like Jasper still loved Alice though.

"Ugh!" She shouted before she started running at vampire speed with us on her trail.

Why did they have to make things so easy?

"Honey, I'm home!" I announced as we barged into their mansion.

Typical.

"Hello, Mar— I mean Bella has told us so much about you," A woman in her 20's with golden eyes said coming up to us.

"She doesn't even know our names." Fallen pointed out,

Thank you Captain Obvious.

"Oh, didn't she tell you, she can read minds! And she knows that you all are half human half vampire hybrids!" The woman exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah, sure let's go with that," I looked around to see if I could find who was thinking about that to cover us.

Fallen had her chest puffed out but her eyes were shifty; Nope.

Squid was looking around the room probably doing the same thing as me; Nada

Unique was analyzing their furniture with the woman who introduced herself as 'Esme' insert twitch here.

Demon had his back against the wall not displaying any emotion; Bingo!

"Then you probably know what we are here for," Demon hissed in a dark tone, wow this was my first time hearing him speak.

"But I don't understand why you'd want to destroy everyone, we are living perfectly, and Bella has just found her perfect match, Jasper and they are all so happy," Esme said running a hand through her caramel hair,

I swear teens these days really need to get creative.

"Update, apparently the Sue's are just perfect personality wise, only Bella has basically every power in vampire history, and Aro is her father?" Fallen said unsure looking at her hologram watch in uncertainty as data poured in.

"Is it yes or no!?" I asked annoyed, god this girl could _not _be a good leader.

She sent a glare my way before taking out her dagger, Squid lit a match and threw it in the living room.

"Interesting, but you should know better that you can't kill a vampire with just a dagger," Esme giggled in a creepy fashion.

Double Ew,

"This is my chance!" I shouted before running up to her, despite the objections from everyone else.

"Try a bronze sword!" I said slashing her head off,

What were they waiting for!?

"A little help guys!" I screamed as I began dodging punches the body was trying to throw at me.

"Um, Angel," Squid called.

"Hold up," I said throwing her left arm in the fire.

"Angel," Unique squeaked.

"Wait," I replied throwing the left leg in.

"Idiot," Fallen whispered urgently.

"You better hold on," I said putting the putting the right arm in.

"Angel!" Everyone except Demon shouted,

"I'm busy!" I shouted back putting the right leg in

"Angel," Demon said looking at me without emotion,

"Wah!?" I asked dreamily throwing the whole body in the fire before ducking,

Weird I just felt a bunch of air rush behind me.

"You idiot, look behind you!" Fallen shrieked, I looked up and saw a man, who looked like a super model glaring at me while holding my sword; I'm guessing he'd be Carlisle because the blonde hair says all.

"That would be mine," I said nervously, before snatching it from his grip,

"Run!" I shouted before running out at full speed, back to camp.

I sat there panting before I heard a big explosion,

I better get a promotion for this!

Ugh, what was taking them so long!? I've been here for practically 2 minutes! They better hurry and destroy her!

"What the hell happened to you guys?" I asked they came back with their suits cut up, blood everywhere.

"What the hell happened to _you_?" Fallen sneered as she collapsed onto her sleeping bag,

"I was waiting here for you guys for practically 5 minutes! You know how long I haven't talked to someone! That's torture!" I cried while flailing my arms.

"We killed her coven, she hid behind Jasper, and he got to us." Unique sighed as Squid began putting ointment on her cuts.

"What are we going to do?" I complained as they all glared at me.

"You're the only level 6 here; I suggest you start working because none of us are getting promoted until you start slaying!" Fallen narrowed her eyes at me,

It was now Twilight and our eyes were staring to glow, I loved this part!

"Can we please just destroy her? I want to go home and have ice cream, seeing as though nothing is going how I wanted it to!" I sighed as they begun getting camp ready.

"Update, Mary-Sue isn't one to fight, but if someone messes with her family she has one mean temper, Jasper is over-protective of her, and they'll be here to fight us by day break while they plan to attack us," Fallen sighed as she limbed to sit next to Demon who started the fire.

Shitake mushrooms! Jasper was the one who was attacked by a grizzly bear right?!

"No he was one that was in the army," Demon mumbled looking into the fire.

Note to self, keep thoughts in head.

"How do you know so much about the series anyway?" I asked as Fallen began to snore, probably sleeping, she even drooled.

Triple Ew.

He said nothing but went in his bag and got out a book.

"Page, 459 section 62." He said simply.

I begun frantically looking through the book, it was the beginners handbook Slayers 101, basically about the main stuff, the 3 main books being Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and Twilight.

"Okay, Jasper being the hardest vampire to kill yadda yadda yadda, Confederates, yadda yadda, hurt Alice and dies slow painful death etc etc etc."

Great he made me seem like an idiot.

"Thanks for making me seem like an idiot," I mumbled before eating a granola bar,

Quakers was the best, I really loved the chocolate chip!

"Thanks for making me seem like a genius," He smirked at me; suddenly I felt a little light bulb click above my head.

Why the hell was he being nice?

"Why the hell are you being so nice?" I asked suspiciously,

"I feel as though there is a bond between us, and your happy nature can grow on someone," Was his response.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, a bond between us, trust me you'll see the irony in this later.

He looked at me like I was crazy; puh-lease then he didn't know me.

"Then you should know I'm up on your whole charade," I smirked before kicking him flat in the stomach, just as I suspected cold, and hard.

"Stupid vampire!" I said as Squid, Unique, and Fallen disappeared.

"Please go back to your true form Mary Sue and tell me where they are!" I shouted at her as she morphed back.

"You're coven killed mine, so it's only fair if I should do the same," Mary glared at me with her ever so famous glare.

Finally, a chance to show that I was as good as any other level 7! I would destroy this Sue, old school style.

"Is that a helpless puppy, about to get hit by a car!?" I gasped in mock shocked, as the retard actually turned around with an "Oh, no!"

I stealthily jumped on her back before twisting her head off her shoulders, after I took it off; I threw it to the side before tearing off her legs,

I ran to my bag and got a match; I lit it and made an inferno, before tossing her remains it.

"Angel!" Squid and Unique cried coming through the forest with very noticeable cuts, they were behind a very happy looking Fallen who was being carried by Demon on his back.

That little Sl— Smut! I meant Smut! Sometimes I just hate that girl.

"I took care of little Miss. Perfect, so can we go," I asked as their eyes widened.

"You, actually killed her!?" Unique asked in shock.

"Yes, it was so hard with it being dark and all!" I said motioning to the fire that was still ablaze.

"I've already contacted Mr. Top; the portal should appear any moment now." Fallen said burying her face in Demon's hair.

"Well I'm not gonna carry your stuff," I said as we began packing everything up, I swiftly threw her giant bag on her broken ankle where she sat.

"Ow!" She shrieked holding her foot.

"Whoops, my bad,"

That it is so true, oh so true,

Finally after a long whole 3 minutes the portal appeared a few feet from camp.

"Yes!" I cried with joy before jumping in head first.

"Was it a success?" Mr. Top asked pleased to see us as we appeared, through.

No we all died, lost severed limbs and somehow made it back to base in one piece.

"No shit Sherlock," I rolled my eyes as he sighed.

"Yes and Angel killed the main Sue all on her own! I mean we all killed her coven while dodging Jasper, but she killed the main one who had all those powers!" Unique said smiling widely at me while I decided to look cool.

"Is that true, Angel?" Mr. Top asked amazed.

"Yup," I said coolly.

"We'll I'm willing to promote you to a level 7 if you help introduce a couple of new recruits," He smirked at me as the others began inching away slowly.

Great, just mother fu— freaking great! What's the problem you ask?

New recruits are always a hand full! Always asking questions with their high stress levels and this was a task left for those who excelled in high levels all across the board from Harry Potter couples to Twilight Mary-Sue's.

"Wait you want me an immature, sarcastic level _6 _to tame a _couple _of new recruits?" I asked in disbelief.

No, I wouldn't do it, no way, no how!

"If you ever want to get promoted," He smirked.

Suddenly I wondered what I'd be like to pour hot water on someone who was smirking, would they scream like a girl or keep the smirk on to look cool. Hold on focus!

"And with that being said, here are Spaghetti, and Camera, have fun!" Mr. Top said as he sped away from the entrance as I stared dumbly at the two girls who looked at me in interest while holding their luggage.

"H-hi," One girl said shyly.

"Hello!" The other girl chirped happily.

Oh, freaking fantastic! One was hyper!

"So you girls know why you have your names?"

"Well, my paper said I was named Spaghetti because I'm really mixed up and twisted," The girl said blushing.

"I'm Camera because have a great memory and I'm super doper smart!" Camera responded smiling.

"Your smiling is beginning to get unsettling, can you please stop?" I asked as she frowned.

"Sorry," She muttered,

"Well anyway let me see your dorm rooms so I can get you guys settled and please don't crush anything with your reflexes!" I sighed as we begun walking.

Wait one second, wait one stupid second, wait one stupid cotton picking second!

"YOU GUYS ARE LIVING NEXT TO ME!?" I shouted and the next I remember was black.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked as I rose up in a daze,

"Angel! I'm so happy you're awake, I would have had to do the dishes at home if you didn't wake up!" Stars shouted hugging me.

"Get off me," I grumbled as she got off,

"Heard the recruits got in your head," She laughed,

Damn her!

"It's not funny! You know how they give off their stress and project it onto others!" I exclaimed.

So true, when you go through the wonderful hours of testing your brain in actuality has so much stress pounding your brain that it's almost deadly. So whenever stress is at such a dangerous level like Newbie's they just project it on to the closest person with the lowest level. This process only works within campus to avoid people dying before they start slaying.

Me being the lowest level of stress before those two totally buzzed me out.

"I _hate _newbie's," I grumbled as Stars giggled, curse her!

"Well you'll have a very hard time considering that they'll be living next to us, giving us their stress." She giggled.

Sometimes I wonder if my best friend tried crack, it wouldn't be too bad right about now though.

"What are you smoking?" I asked at her happy mood.

"Nothing really, I just find this situation really funny," She smiled.

And I thought I was always in a happy mood.

"When do I leave here!? This food taste like crap!" I cried pushing away a plate of some green gunk; it looked as though it was slowly moving…

"As soon as your stress levels go down to normal," Stars said hitting the gunk repeatly with a spoon until it stopped moving.

Quadruple Ew.

"I wanna leave now!" I screamed as someone knocked on the door,

"I'll get it!" Stars said,

Oh really, I thought I could have gotten it, I mean I was the person in the hospital bed with several needles sticking in her arm, who could barely stand, let alone walk.

"What's this?" She asked bringing up a box of chocolates.

"Gimme!" I shouted taking the box from her and indulging myself with the semi-melted caramel centered pieces of nugget.

"I think you ate the tag of who it was from," Stars said looking over the empty box.

"S-sorry," I muttered wiping my face,

Hey after you've eaten the nasty stuff I've had for the past few hours, you'd attack any sweets that came within a 6 feet radius of you to!

"Angel, I think you better see this," Stars murmured from the door.

"What!?" I asked coming over to the door, too bad the green gunk was crawling there, and made me slip,

"Ew, just plain ew," I mumbled from the floor as I felt something wet and slick slid between my toes.

**~Fade Out~**

**Angel-chan: 11 pages on Microsoft Word, and 3631 words in all, I think I've done quite well, lol**

**Remember I might be able to update more because I'm suspended for 2 weeks, lol my mom isn't mad because she was happy I jumped in for my friend J, she is my home dog and I'd like to give a shout out to you! That fight showed me who my true friends were/are I had over 10 people on my side! I got some true friends, they are always there and they certainly have my back! lol**

**If you have any questions please don't hesitant to ask via review, please! I had over a hundred views last chapter and 4 reviewed! That made me so sad :~(**

**The Mary-Sue displayed the following powers this chapter**

**Human Traits: The cuts and bruises the clones had explained all**

**Clones: Not a real popular power in fandom but if it is every power ever known…**

**Shape shifting: Clones that looked liked Angel's team mates**

**Seeing every memory you ever had: That's how she knew about the manual when she looked into Demon's memory.**

**Old school style: Sue's are recognizable from their good nature and pure personality, saving a puppy is more important than their own lives. **

**Aro as her father: This pisses me off, cause I saw a handful of fics where the OC had Aro/Marcus/Caius as her father/uncle.**

**See you next time ;) Hint of what's next; it'll have to do with Edward for those that are curious.**


	3. AN: Bye Guys D:

**Pinky-chan: Sorry. I know some have been expecting an update. But I'm leaving fan fiction . net. For good. The time I'm using to make these fics are the time I could be using for my own personal needs.**

**-blushes- And it has nothing to do with this awesome guy I met at camp who goes to my school now… -blushes harder- Okay maybe it does .I know some are disappointed. Others angry. But… I have my reasons. I was going to delete all my stories but then I thought. What the hell, I'll just leave 'em. If you want to continue them for me ask. I'll see how good your stories are and give you a flat out no. Or yes. My friend UYS aka Unique Yet Simple was beyond pissed that I left. No kidding; my arm is still numb from when I announced it at our lunch table. But anyways… **

**Goodbye. Once and for all. I shall miss all. **

**I may comeback one day. Maybe.**

**P.S. Don't bother trying to change my mind either. It is set. And done. That means you Emi-chan XD**

**P.S.S. Don't be shocked if I don't reply. Some I might. Others not.**


End file.
